In the present information-oriented society, keyboards almost are indispensable input devices for electronic apparatuses, such as personal computers, notebook computers, calculators, telephones, etc. Therefore, whether or not a keyboard correctly functions affects signals thereby inputted into an electronic apparatus, so it is necessary to completely test that the functions of the keyboard work perfectly.
Currently in the industry, keyboards are tested by a manually or a machinery testing approach. The manually testing approach is to press keyswitches of keyboards one by one by a large number of workers. However, in the manually testing approach there exists shortages of: (1) requiring operators to interact with testing software; (2) taking long test time at low efficiency; (3) requiring repeatedly testing for the operators may incorrectly press the respective keyswitches; and (4) occurring slowdowns of the operators.
Accordingly, it is an important issue of providing a keyboard testing machine to automatically test keyboards of electronic apparatuses, so as to improve testing accuracy and efficiency.